


The Game Tester

by Scaranpannoir



Category: Original Work
Genre: :X, M/M, Other, PWP, Slime, Somnophilia...?, Too lazy to tag rn so I'll update later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:53:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28132722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scaranpannoir/pseuds/Scaranpannoir
Summary: MC was looking for a job, and then he found one....eh?
Relationships: OMC/?, OMC/Slime
Kudos: 12





	1. Ch1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm still alive!!! This was made on a whim, currently in the middle of writing ch 3-- enjoy.
> 
> Please note; this is PWP-- Porn Without Plot, or at least a teensy bit of plot... if you squint; will include a lot of, what do you call it, kinks?; and also basically hardcore yaoi stuff :x
> 
> Barely edited.

That day, the sky was blue, and the clouds were sparse… Such a beautiful day had to be ruined by the reality of his situation.

“I am… totally broke,” he muttered as he left the ATM to sit in a park. As someone who’d been recently been fired from all five of his part-time jobs… well, he couldn’t muster enough courage to ask his parents for money. He’s 26 damnit! He’s clearly independent, but they still want to baby him…

Though, at this rate, he’d have no choice but to contact them…

“Sigh…”

He didn’t want to go back home unless he truly needs to! And besides, all isn’t lost yet! Now that he knew he needed money, his drive to find a job was renewed like cinders becoming flames. Standing up, he swayed a moment before crouching.

“I’m hungry…”

Deciding to find somewhere to eat, he went to a food stall that sold cheap snacks and, considering he’d want to visit an internet café later, he bought two pieces and considered it food for the whole day. He’s hungry, true, but he couldn’t afford to eat any more than that if he wanted to last long enough.

==

“Young man, are you looking for a job?” someone asked him as he was browsing in the internet café. Startled by her question, he couldn’t help but yelp in surprise.

“Ah, I apologize for startling you,” she smiled, though her tone wasn’t apologetic at all.

“Shouldn’t you apologize for peeping though…” he muttered without thinking. She just kept on smiling at him that he felt it to be slightly eerie. “What?”

“Ah, I was wondering if you’re looking for a job,” she repeated with that same smile.

“Uh, yeah, so what if I was?”

“Great! Would you like to be a tester for a game?”

“A game… tester?”

“Yeah, you’d have to test the game’s functionality and look out for bugs, those kinds of stuff. Well, are you interested?”

“… How much is the hourly rate?” he couldn’t help but be tempted by the offer, and thus he asked. Where else could he find a job where he could get paid by playing without skills? Besides, with how much the gaming world is booming right now, he knew that the pay would at least be big.

“Well,” the girl took out her phone—he couldn’t help but notice that it’s one of the most recently released phone that had become the hottest topic among teens and young adults these days. He couldn’t help but feel envious, as his own phone was a hand-me-down from his older brother that could only be used to open files and contact others nowadays. No games, no music or picture apps except for the bare minimum…

He was broken out of his reverie when the girl turned her phone around after inputting some numbers, “This much.”

The amount made his eyes go wide with disbelief. This is… a game tester’s hourly income?!

“Of course, due to the nature of the game… you’d need to sign a few contracts here and there, you know, company secrets and all. So, interested?”

The offer sounded so tempting, he was suspicious of it at first. But, considering his monetary situation and the consequences if he didn’t grab this chance… Well, there were many factors that would lead him to ultimately…

“Yes!”

… accepting it. Probably.

==

Following the girl to a high-rise building, he couldn’t help but marvel at everything. This is a game company??? If he didn’t know about it beforehand, he would’ve thought that this place was somewhere rich office workers worked.

Talking to the girl’s boss, who surprisingly looked, er, common, compared to the surroundings, he listened intently as he explained the contract and the things he’d need to do as a game tester, and the fact that he’d be working for them for only a few months. Which was fine, considering the hourly pay…

After signing the contract, he once again followed the girl to a room that contained a single bed… uh, a capsule-like game pod. “That door over there leads to the bathroom, which you’d need to use before and after you use the game pod. Also, please keep in mind that you will meet other testers in-game; please don’t hinder anyone from completing their tasks.”

“Understood,” he nodded, entering the bathroom to look around before taking a quick shower. Upon exiting, wearing only loose bathrobes and a towel for his hair, he found that she was nowhere to be seen. There was a note on the bed-pod.

Eyes glancing over the words, he sat on the bed and roughly dried his hair. On the note were instructions on how to start the pod and what to expect when entering the game for the first time. He was… not entirely looking forward to experiencing it.


	2. Slime*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our MC enters the game.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Very long chapter. Ch3 is somehow even longer. =.=;  
> Barely edited, MC is a game dummy, uwu.

The moment his head hit the pillow… well, pillow-like start button, made a click sound, and before he knew it, a glass dome appeared and covered his whole body, his wide eyes reflected by the smooth and slightly opaque screen in front of him. Swallowing down the small bit off panic that he felt, he closed his eyes and braced himself.

==

After the expected feeling of weightlessness, and the feeling of being disconnected from his body which resulted in nausea, he found himself in a standard MMO character creation interface.

“Would you like to start with a preset look or would you like to use your physical appearance?”

He mulled over it for a moment before deciding that customization and stuff was just far too much effort for a game tester, so he chose the latter option. He did do some slight modifications, such as making himself just a little bit taller… and just a little bit more buff, since there’d be other testers in-game.

After pressing confirm, he entered his name, ‘Neo’, and entered the game world.

The moment his bare feet touched cool grass, he couldn’t help but curl up his toes and savor the feeling of the carpet-like grass. It’d been a while since he’d last walked on grass barefoot, and the feeling made him want to do that the next time he went to the park.

… yeah, maybe he should do that.

The next thing he did was to scan his surroundings. He knew a bit about gaming, he’d watched people play competitive online games. The first thing to do upon spawning was to look around for enemies, and then find out their level and skills… in other words, appraise them.

Mission: Enter Beginner City.

There weren’t any enemies around him at the moment, except for a few low-levelled slimes and bugs that wouldn’t attack him unless he attacked them first. Well, that’s convenient, he thought to himself, trying to familiarize himself with his controls now.

‘Now, how do I walk?’

It took him a while to figure out how to move, and even longer to figure out where to go. Following a trail, he followed it, confident that it’d lead him to where he needed to be; the Beginner City.

What he didn’t know was that he was going the opposite way, but even if he did know, he wouldn’t mind exploring this new world.

==

“Oh whoa,” Neo breathed in wonder, looking into a lake. His appearance was reflected very clearly, and dipping his hand in, it felt cool and wet, just like how water is supposed to be. But that wasn’t the point; apparently the game has some sort of automatic beautifying effect. He felt conflicted with what he saw.

Shoulder-length dark brown hair on a babyface, which he’d inherited from his mom, light grey eyes that looked wide and sparkled with what seemed to be innocence, which had made people mistake his age numerous times and gave him a hard time with finding night-time jobs… which paid more than day-time jobs goddamnit!

His slender shoulders were slightly wider than he was used to, and there were impressive 6-pack abs on his stomach, which did not exist in reality. His already long legs were even longer, for the sake of being taller that he truly was. His small adjustments had made him look like a young, fresh meat model.

It was both weird yet exhilarating to see the ideal version of himself.

“Wow I’m handsome,” he nodded to himself. “Maybe I should try and go for modelling… but then again this look _is_ slightly altered.” Heart overflowing with tears, he pulled leaned back and ended up laying on the grass, looking up at the blue, blue sky.

He closed his eyes and felt the breeze caressing his face, lulling him to a light doze.

Ding!

“You are currently in a ‘dazed’ state! Walk around for five minutes to dispel the debuff state!”

… Debuff? What’s that?

Neo turned his body so that he’d face a nearby tree, rolling under the shade and finally hitting his back on the tree trunk. ‘Ah… this feels nice,’ he thought with a blissful smile.

After a while of quiet, to which he’d fallen into a deeper ‘dazed’ state, he heard the bushes behind him rustle, followed by the unique sound of a slime.

He smiled to himself, he liked the sound of slimes in this game. Whenever they’re near, they’d go ‘boing boing boing’ in a cute tone, and it reminded him of an old game he used to play using his next-door-big-brother’s phone, AKA someone he’d somewhat forgotten but did make an impression in his mind. ‘Ah, what was his name again? Leo? Liam? Ugh, my head feels heavy…’

Ding!

“Dazed (I) has become Dazed (II)! Your stats have been halved!”

… Halved stats? What does that mean?

Sluggishly blinking his eyes in confusion, he noticed that the ‘boing boing’ sound was getting louder and louder, as if the slime was getting closer to him. Thinking back to all the slimes he’d met on the way there… well, he wasn’t worried that this slime would attack him. It’d probably pass by him to a random location, and then, eventually despawn and respawn elsewhere.

That was why he wasn’t worried when the slime touched his hand, the cool, jelly-like structure making him crave puddings, and slid up his arm and onto the crook of his neck. He couldn’t help but giggle from the cold yet ticklish feeling and relax even more.

… the slime’s cool temperature felt nice in such a warm cli—

Squelch!

‘Eh…?’

Mind slow from his relaxed state, he didn’t immediately realize that the slime had inserted a little bit of itself deep into his ear canal until he felt something moving in his head.

‘Eh, eh, eh?!’

He wanted to panic, to jump from surprise at the odd feeling, but he couldn’t. He was just a noob in this game, and from the dazed state he was in, his stats had been halved, leaving him weaker than a level 1 newbie.

The cool feeling spread from his head and into his beginner clothes, which were comparable to a pair of worn t-shirts and loose trousers. The slime travelling down his back made him shiver. The cool wetness and slightly firm texture of the monster reminded him of a tongue. A large, cold tongue.  
Lifting his hand, which felt like it was at least a hundred tons in weight, he tried to grab at the slime in his ear. He wanted it out of his head and off of his body!

Noticing his intentions, the tentacle in his ear retreated, leaving his ear canal feeling… weird. His fingers trembled before he ended up slapping half of his face as the system sounded;

Ding!

“Slime has hit you with Daze! Your Dazed (II) state has been upgraded to Dazed (V)!”

“You are now paralyzed from Dazed (V) and cannot move! (15:00)”

???

What’s the 15 minutes countdown for?!

By now, the slime had spread itself on his torso, giving his chest a rhythmic massage that felt… very nice.

That was, until a tendril made its way into his pants.

“Hiyaah?!”

He didn’t know how it was possible, but he could feel the tendril put pressure onto his sphincter and into his body. He didn’t play a lot of games, true, but the last time he’d seen a figurine, he was sure that they didn’t add details like these into the sculpture itself!

What’s even more surprising was that he could, he could feel his privates being… being wrapped in a layer of slime!

He could even feel it rubbing the tip of his dick and playing around with his foreskin!

And the most embarrassing thing was that his ‘junior’ was standing proudly and even straining itself with how eager it was for release.

He wanted to move away, retaliate against this slime monster somehow, but he couldn’t. Looking at the timer, which he deduced was the countdown to him being released from his paralyzed state, he saw that he still had 14 minutes left.

The number made his heart drown in its’ own tears, ‘Aah, game, please spare me!’

==

He didn’t know when and how, but eventually he fainted from all the stimulation. Of course, how could anyone stay awake after three consecutive orgasms that shook their body and turned their vision white? Even though this was a game, he didn’t know that it’d be so… so… so stimulating.

The next time he woke up, he’d gotten out of his Dazed (V) state and was able to move. Looking around, the slime monster wasn’t anywhere to be seen, and looking into the water surface, his disheveled state didn’t make him look like he’d had the best jerk-offs in his life.

Fixing his appearance, he opened the game menu and look a look at the controls; games like these should have a map function, right? At least he hoped so.

As he scrolled down the controls page, he couldn’t help but rub his stomach. Why does it feel a little… heavy? He wondered absently as his eyes skimmed through pages upon pages of instructions.

In the end, he did find the map function and followed its’ directions to the nearest city, which was coincidentally the Beginner City that he needed to go to. The GPS function was definitely one of his favorite functions in the game now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MC's in-game name is Neo.


	3. Sleep*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Barely edited.
> 
> Also, have done a disclaimer thing? Everything in this work is fiction. Fiction. This author does know how game testers work, but for the sake of story, this author will tweak things to suit it. uwu.

Arriving at the Beginner City, he looked around the relatively deserted place. It was odd to see people, non-players, manning their stalls on an otherwise deserted street. When a non-player saw him, their formerly statue-like states became more animated. Speech bubbles, followed by voices, appeared, stating things like, ‘Potions, potions!’, ‘Come and get your armor here!’, ‘Got things to sell?’, etc.

It was a novel experience for someone who’d never really played games before, watching people playing and playing the game himself was… well, it’s different.

And there were a lot of terminologies that he didn’t care to look up, so while he knew about some things, compared to veteran gamers, he didn’t really know anything.

Looking at the map again, he found that he needed to go to an ‘information stall’ to report his arrival.

The information stall wasn’t manned by a non-person, nor was it like any other stalls. It was more like a place where you had to fill out forms to request information, and while there was a FAQ board, it didn’t really answer anything.

Shaking his head, Neo approached the stall, and a transparent window appeared in front of his eyes. Filling the form with what he’d found and experienced on the way there, he did add a few complaints about the things he didn’t know, like how there should be a tutorial section which would’ve told him about the map function, an alarm for when a monster is nearby, et cetera, et cetera.

Using the fill-out form as a venting means, he wrote as much as he could, all the while trying to sound more subjective and not emotional.

After he was done with it, he sent the form out and stretched his body, feeling refreshed. ‘Venting is definitely one of my favorite pastimes,’ he thought with a smile. ‘I should do this more often.’

As someone who’d acquired the title of ‘Gentle Prince’ back in high school and university, he didn’t have many people whom he could have talked to about the expected kind and gentle persona he had unknowingly created. ‘Eh… well, there was someone, but we ended up in different universities,’ he sighed. “Hmm, now that I think about it, I haven’t seen him since that time…”

He didn’t want to think about ‘that time’ that had him mortified and embarrassed enough that he’d hid in his apartment for more than a month, in which he’d avoided that person by walking to his university instead of riding his usual bus.

No, no, no, he didn’t want to think about it so he will not, shall not…!

==

Receiving his next mission, Neo couldn’t help but sigh in relief when he saw what it was.

Mission: Sleep in an inn for a night.

He didn’t bother to look at the next few mission he got, focusing on walking to the nearest inn he could find. Maybe if he could sleep off the embarrassment of being jerked off by a monster, the whole encounter wouldn’t be so embarrassing anymore?

He didn’t think that what had happened was a form of r*pe, nor did he reject the whole experience. It was just a monster, after all, and he needed to get his wits together since he needed to finish working and not think too much about a perverted AI being perverted.

He was curious about how the slime got inside of him

Arriving at the inn, he paid for a room and proceeded to find the bathroom… or the equivalent of the bathroom. The inn was designed to look like a luxurious place, with polished wooden walls and flooring, with carvings everywhere of all sorts of monsters from all over the world… probably.

Arriving at his relatively small room, he found that there was only a bed, a bedside drawer, and a small bathroom. Well, considering the setting, it’s pretty luxurious to have a bathroom in the bedroom, but he didn’t mind it much. In fact, it made things convenient for him as he needed to just—

Stripping out of his clothing until he was only wearing his birthday suit, he entered the bathroom and, to his surprise there was a mirror inside. Turning around, he bent down and parted his cheeks, looking over his shoulder into the mirror. Had anyone walked in on him doing that, they’d think about how seductive and inviting he looked.

Long legs parted and butt cheeks parted, exposing the valley in between and the… pink pucker in between the two mountains twitching and quivering. ‘Ah, no wonder the slime could get into him’, he thought absent-mindedly, marveling at how detailed the in-game character modelling was.

Straightening up, he washed his hand and went for a soak. Remembering the heaviness in his gut, he had another, scarier thought; what if… what if the slime was still inside of him?

Eyes widening in horror, he once again parted his legs and reached for his pucker, pushing a finger inside. He was surprised that he could do that, and that he could _feel_ his own finger inside. After a round of fingering, he was reassured that he didn’t feel the slime monster, so he pulled out and relaxed in a boneless manner in the bathtub.

==

After taking a nice, warm bath, Neo walked towards the bed; they’d said that if he laid on any kind of bed in-game, he could choose to either rest or log out. By rest it’d mean that he’d really be sleeping instead of playing, and the sleep would only last for two hours in real life, but thanks to the game’s time being three times faster, it’d feel like a six-hour sleep instead.

Thinking that it’d be such a bargain, to sleep for shorter but still getting the needed rest, he decided to sleep before logging out. He briefly wondered how the company would kick out players who’d been in the game for too long, because playing too much wouldn’t be healthy… right?

This whole game pod thing was going to create a new type of digital addiction.

Behind his closed eyes, two options appeared;

[Sleep]

[Log out]

Choosing the first option, his consciousness sank into deep slumber.

==

Confirming that his heartbeat had slowed down, and the brainwave reading had indicated that its activities had slowed down, ‘it’ began to move. Since Neo decided to not get dressed before sleeping, the slime that had been lying in wait in his guts had an easier time crawling out, sliding its’ viscous body through the tight, clenching hole that had been fingered not 10 minutes earlier.

Due to the system implanted within the game, Neo didn’t stir even when the sensation of something exiting his bowels slightly disturbed his slumber. The slime didn’t take its time to encompass his whole body, but it did slow down its movements once the human’s whole body was enveloped.

There was something that the slime had noticed when it had been harassing this human earlier; that was the fact that it could level up by drinking his ejaculate liquid. It was an interesting find, and it wondered how far it could level up just by this one human’s emission.

It first focused on twisting the hardened nubs on his chest, eliciting a small grunt from the sleeping human. With the tips twisted and twirled while the area around it was massaged gently, the monster found the human’s reactions interesting. The soft exhales and small moans that escaped his lips, the tremble in his body when it twisted them harshly, the rising of the emission tower as it continued with its’ ministrations.

It’d thought that this human was too defenseless when it approached earlier…

Concealing its’ thoughts, the monster’s ministrations became even more aggressive, the nubs on the human’s chest was twisted rather harshly, and the tower that had stood at attention for a while now was restrained at the base.

The slime fed a part of itself into the tower’s tip and started vibrating everywhere, using its’ newfound skills from levelling up earlier; Vibrate I.

Used in combat, this skill would be more of an aggressive evasion type of skill. Meaning that it increases its’ evasion while also inflicting damage to a small radius around it. Now, using it in this situation…

The tendril that crawled up the human’s urethra nudged itself into his prostate, making the human scream from the sudden orgasm. But come didn’t surge past the closed-off path the slime had created. This made the sleeping human groan in dissatisfaction.

After making sure that it was vibrating on his prostate, the slime used the cum that couldn’t make its way out to add to its’ experience bar, levelling up quite a few times within the span of half an hour. It was originally a low-levelled monster that only had two skills in its’ roster, after all.

It continued to milk the human for another hour, before it was satisfied. It looked at the sleeping human that looked so tired, one wouldn’t believe that he had been sleeping for the past two hours. For some reason, it made the monster feel satisfied.

Before the human could wake up, the slime decided to leave through the room window. There was no indication of its’ existence left in the room, so the human didn’t suspect anything after waking up; only thinking that he had had the best wet dream in his life… in a game.

He started to wonder what his life has come to.

He didn’t remember dreaming, but as a guy, he knew that feeling after waking up from a wet dream. The soreness of his muscles from coming from an intense orgasm, the hoarseness of his voice when he’d been especially vocal the night before… What he questioned was the stinging pain that originated from his nipples.

It couldn’t be that he played with them in his sleep can it?

Shaking his head, he was unwilling to think about this matter any further and closed his eyes once more. This time, he chose to [Log Out].

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before you ask, I don't have an update schedule, and this story has been outlined up 'till the extras, so this time I won't stray... hopefully.


	4. Ch4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back from vacation, working on ch 5... Very happy I'd outlined the whole story before writing. Also I'm gonna post this in Webnovel once it's complete :x

“Ah, the sunlight feels nice,” he muttered to himself, stretching his arms above his head as he walked out of the game company’s building. After 5 hours of game testing, he’d had his wallet filled with the day’s earnings. The amount he’d earned was not small, so he felt that it’s a very happy day.

They say, if you eat out with your friends or coworkers after a day’s hard work, it’d be even better. Sadly, he didn’t know that many people that could be counted as ‘friends’, and as for coworkers… well, suffice to say, there weren’t that many that was close enough with him.

“Haish, it’s so different from university,” he muttered once again, reminiscing on the times when people from all sorts of majors would invite him out to eat and go karaoke. Sometimes there’d also be people who’d invite him out to study together while eating; because of that he knew many places to eat at and even had a few personal favorites. He’d even worked at a few of those places at some point.

‘Now that I think about it, there should be a place that sells kebabs nearby…’ The thought made him drool in anticipation, remembering the heavenly taste of the kebab. The juicy meat; the crunchy wrapping; the sauce mix…

Walking quickly to the familiar alley in his memories, he made his way to the kebab shop. What he didn’t expect was to meet someone he knew _in_ the store.

The one person he never wanted to see again since _that time._

“H-Hans?!”

The one who was talking to the shop owner-slash-cook, the only person he didn’t have to act as the ‘Gentle Prince’ back in high school and university. Yes, the one and only, Hans.

Hearing his name being called, the man turned his attention from the shop owner and towards the front door.

“Owen?”

Hearing his name being called in that familiar voice made him remember all the times he’d spent with him, both good and bad. It was a shame that the one that had imprinted in his brain, and the one that he remembered most clearly was the worst.

Not caring about how he’d look in the eyes of an onlooker, he immediately bolted out of the shop, getting onto a familiar bus and made his way to his apartment. He was _not_ ready to face him yet.

He knew that running away wouldn’t solve anything, but he needed to prepare his mental state before looking into his eyes for more than five seconds. Yes, that’s why he’s running away right now. There wasn’t any other reason, none at all.

Besides, it had been quite a long day, he needed to rest so that he could do tomorrow’s tasks with a clear mind. Nodding to himself, he went home and cleaned up before going to lie down on the bed and totally not hide under the covers in sheer mortification.

==

Being back in the familiar room with only a bathrobe on his body, Owen felt slightly apprehensive to go back into the game. The transparent slime that had molested him was apparently this thing called an ‘Area Boss’. According to the game guide that he’d obtained when he arrived into the building, area bosses will have a name of its’ own, and the one he’d encountered had the worst name it could have.

Hans.

Hans the Forest Slime.

Why the fuck would his name be used as an Area Boss? Must’ve been a coincidence… right? He hoped so.

Head hitting the pillow, he closed his eyes and experienced that nausea-inducing feeling of free falling backwards before finally landing on solid ground. When he opened his eyes once again, the familiar ceiling of the inn entered his vision.

It was daytime outside, and the sun shining brightly into the room made him squint slightly in discomfort.

Checking his new missions, he found that they didn’t seem too difficult. At least he obtained a few ‘game-tester-only’ items, including a few strong-looking weapons and armor, along with a set of potions and a mount for faster travel.

Mission: Enter the moss cave south of Beginner City.

Mission: Check the moss’ texture and the atmosphere inside the cave; report to the Information Stall.

Mission: Level up to level 25 before accepting the next mission.

… seems easy enough.

Thinking so, Neo consulted with the map and turned on the GPS function once more.

‘Hmm, south is… this way…?’ he thought to himself. Looking at the map in a 3D game was far more difficult than in 2D games; well, at least when you’re not playing with a fixed camera angle.

Thinking that using a mount would make the trip more efficient, Neo took out his game-tester-only mount and took a moment to marvel at it.

The mount was… well, not as impressive as he thought it’d be, but it was definitely very, very… cute. It looked like a brown piggy bank; oval in shape and brown with three dots on its’ butt, it was taller than him in-game by at least half a meter, and on its’ back was a saddle not unlike a horse’s.

“Well, that is, certainly… interesting,” he muttered quietly, eyes wide as he gazed upon the… cute mount. “Well, better than nothing, I guess?” Scratching the back of his head, he touched the mount’s saddle and only one option popped up; [Mount].

What else could he do except that?


End file.
